


龙穴

by WLZA



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WLZA/pseuds/WLZA





	龙穴

　　　　　　　　　　　　《龙穴》上  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　很久很久以前，靠近西海边有一个小村庄，不繁华、不富裕，除了出海捕鱼、造制皮具向外出售之外，他们还以一项世人都不敢猜测的本领为生。  
　　他们驯龙。  
　　不管是飞龙也好，还是能吐出寒冰的冰龙也好，或者是能喷出火焰的火龙，还有神秘的暗龙等等，在族人的眼里龙都是力量与神圣的象征。  
　　但在那个白发少年的眼里，龙都是淫荡贪婪的家伙。  
　　“龙有什么好？”他走在路上斜眼看待在水果摊前与小龙玩耍的孩子，“指不定哪一天就会吃了你的心。”  
　　   
　　龙能化人，人却不能化龙。  
　　到了一定的年龄，龙能变成人类的模样，有传言说它们自身的原因会使他们暴露，所以在出行时必须披上大大的斗篷来遮盖角和尾巴。  
　　人形不宜维持，只有晚上的片刻时分才能现形，如果天一亮还未变回龙形将受到惩罚。  
　　   
　　故事的开始是在十年前。  
　　当时坂田银时是个正值青春的少年，懒散而无所拘束的他拒绝了家里的安排，不去学校学习驯龙的方法，也不要村庄里分配的小龙仔，他要靠自己遇见最适合自己的龙。  
　　“天气预报总是拨到一半就停下了，真是的。”家人抱怨，因为今天坂田银时要跟船出海。  
　　“是信号又不行了吧，等我去镇上买点工具回来修一下。”他把换洗衣物收进一个小包袱背在身上，走过去拍了拍电视机顶，“肯定是受潮了。”  
　　“要跟紧队伍，好好听船长的话。”  
　　坂田银时掏了掏耳朵，这话已经听了无数遍了，“是是是，知道了，您请回吧。”  
　　   
　　出海时天上云卷云舒，船行驶到一半风云突变，乌云遮住阳光，天空飘起细雨。对于有多年经验多年的老船长来说，这样的变天根本不在话下，他很镇定地指挥船员，并让他们坚守岗位。坂田银时呆在货仓整理捕捞的活物，完全不知海上的变故。  
　　“是龙！”  
　　“龙来啦！”  
　　过了不多一会，有人打开舱门告知他这一情况，“快，拿上枪。”  
　　“什么事？”坂田银时扛着长杆猎枪跟一众水手上了甲板，他顺着船工的手指方向看去，“是龙……”  
　　是有着两只巨大羽翼、四条腿、拥有各色眼瞳、长长的尾的龙群。  
　　这和少年之前见过的龙都不一样，它们更自由，是自己渴望的自在。  
　　他不觉出声：“好帅……”  
　　   
　　“你在说什么啊？”船员举起手中的长枪对准其中一头龙的翅膀，“这些龙是山上来的，是我们无法对抗的。”  
　　传说山上的龙都恶，它们到处欺凌其他龙族，可是却没有几个人见过它们的真实面目。  
　　坂田银时看得出神突然像恍然大悟似的回头对正在驶船的船长大喊：“逆风了！”  
　　“船帆向左！”若是一直逆风，形势会对他们不利。本就是雷鸣闪电交加，现在又遇上了恶龙，难上加难。  
　　雨帘模糊人的视线，少年抹了一把脸，甩掉手上的雨水，眼神凄厉。  
　　这不是他第一次出海，也不是第一次碰上逆风，但是是他第一次有了想要驯服一头龙的欲望。  
　　那只正在扇动尺寸极其大的蝙蝠翼带起黑云的黑龙——带有倒钩和刺的长尾、类似于肉食性鸟类的巨大爪子、强壮的身躯、又粗又长的颈、褶边的头顶着尖角……还有它口中酝着的火团与它侧身时候的背棘以及那双青色的眼，一切都让少年着迷。  
　　只是那团火，似乎瞄准的是他。  
　　   
　　碍眼。它心想道，怎么会有白毛的人类？一定要把他的头发烤焦才行。  
　　“阵风！”水手大声和船长交流，“能行！”  
　　船长一试风势，也顾不得那么多了，吆喝着要船员控制船体平衡，放松主帆。他稍微拉舵使风向角增大，利用阵风提高船速，为此来躲避龙的攻击。  
　　黑龙喷出的火烧到了船尾，它为此有些懊恼，没射中。  
　　“都火烧眉毛了你还傻站着干嘛？！”船工抢过少年手里的那杆枪，又对着他说道，“去帮忙架炮。”  
　　“炮？”坂田银时皱眉，“会打死它们的。”  
　　“炮里是网，能网住的话它们一时半刻咬不开就算我们走运，能逃脱。要是网不住……”  
　　“我网住的话，能让我带回去吗？”  
　　船工不解，“你在说什么瞎话？它们是恶龙啊！”  
　　坂田银时的语气很坚定，“驯服恶龙，不是很有意思吗。”  
　　   
　　暴雨加上疾风，昏暗下的能见度不高，捕捉网的发射有了一定的难度。  
　　几次尝试无果却也干扰了龙的视线，坂田银时抱着希望凭着最后一发大网捕到了它。眼睁睁看着它落水，它的同伴想救又不敢救的样子根本入不了少年的眼，他的眼中只有那头在海水里不断扑腾翅膀的龙。  
　　好像快要死了。它这么想道。  
　　冰冷的海水打湿它的羽翼，渗透坚硬的鳞片，龙尾在水里起不到任何作用，沉重的身体使它坠落地更快，它绝望地看着无措的同伴，倘若不是它发出信号要多玩转一会也不会出现这样的情形。  
　　它用力挥动翅膀，最多也是头部出水，吸完一口气之后再被海浪盖回到水里，它不能在水里呼吸也不会游泳，海上没有支撑点，又被捕捉网束缚，它以此反复，最终没了力气。  
　　它被迫冲进海水中，累的闭起了眼。  
　　   
　　龙群见到此幕多半还是惊吓，乱了阵脚。它们听从黑龙的号令，离开成龙出山试飞，现在如此局面，更是不知该如何是好。  
　　有一只小龙向后飞去，其它几只见状跟上前去，最后还想留下的那几头体型稍大的别无他法，只能抛弃同伴回去请求救援。  
　　它复睁开眼，看向背对它的龙群，它知道它们没有火，留下来只是等死。人类会杀了它们并割下它们的皮肉卖钱。  
　　所以这种事情，只要我来承受就好。  
　　   
　　甲板上的人欢呼之余不忘撤离，一脸络腮胡的船长刚刚准备转舵就被一只手阻止。“你干嘛？”船长问道。  
　　“我说了，我要那头龙。”  
　　“别做梦了，就算我让步你以为族人会同意你带它回去？到时候你连村里的地都沾不到就会被驱逐出境！”  
　　“龙是我抓的，人也是我救的。”他一顿，接着道，“货仓的门是我锁的，钥匙自然也在我这里。假如我告发你，你觉得你还有活路可走吗？”  
　　老船长瞪大眼睛，货仓……难道他知道了……  
　　“怕了你还不行？！”船长咳了两声，让出船舵，“快点，一会保不准龙群会回来。”  
　　坂田银时掌舵后低头嗤笑，死老头敢在公家的船舱里藏走私物，真是大了胆了。  
　　   
　　龙被打捞上船时钩子划到了它的翅膀，原以为会流血，船上也没有多余的药粉，坂田银时为此担心，稍后亲眼看过才算相信龙鳞到底有多坚硬。  
　　他伸手抚摸冰冷坚实的鳞片，这就好比它的铠甲，能够护它周全。  
　　体内有火，身形巨大，是头好龙。  
　　是他梦寐以求的龙。  
　　   
　　 

　　　　　　　　　　　　《龙穴》下  
　　   
　　龙有黑暗视觉，即使在黑暗中也能视物，它感知到面前站了一个人。  
　　它向前走，却迈不动脚。  
　　它被拴住了。  
　　那个人扔给它几条死鱼，并说：“以后你就是我的了。”  
　　痴人说梦吧。  
　　“省省你的火球吧。”坂田银时知道它在蓄火，“不吃你就饿着。”  
　　黑龙喷出火焰，照亮了整个山洞。  
　　死鱼被烤黑，少年的白毛也有所波及。  
　　“喂……”看不出少年的情绪，但听语气很不友善，“不吃也不要浪费啊……”  
　　坂田银时叹了口气，转身走出去。  
　　过了三天，他又来了。  
　　提了一个桶。桶里还有水。水里面是活鱼。  
　　他把水和鱼都泼到它身上，“吃吧。”  
　　鱼儿蹦跳着想要靠近水边，后来张嘴闭嘴也变得很慢，鱼没有龙聪明，只是一心求水，不顾其他。  
　　又是同样的结果。  
　　全部都是烧焦烧焦再烧焦。  
　　   
　　距离少年上一次来，已经过了一个月。  
　　他这次带来了一只鹿。依旧是活的。  
　　“你不饿吗？”有时候坂田银时会有这样的疑问。  
　　回答他的依然是一团火。  
　　“火明明这么热，你却对我这么冷。”  
　　“马上就是春天了，你会发情吗？”  
　　“我不会给你找雌龙的。”  
　　“你都不排便的吗？”  
　　问的问题越来越无理，到了后期，它都直接无视。  
　　一开始黑龙不让近身，打扫的时候坂田银时都是用竹子勾出来清理。过后竟然懒得搭理他，偶尔对上眼神也只是懒洋洋地转头趴到另一边。  
　　今天少年也准时到达，但手下空空，什么也没带。  
　　“族长发现你了。”  
　　“有人告了密。”  
　　“我不能留你。”  
　　“你当然不会眷恋。”  
　　坂田银时用钥匙给它开了锁，接着侧身让出路，“走吧。”  
　　   
　　山洞背光，由于少年都是夜间过来，所以惟有有火时能勉强看清少年的面庞，更多的时候它只能听到他的声音。  
　　它听得出他声音里的无奈，但它还是毫不犹豫地起身。它想念以往的旧时光，那些能够飞向云端的日子吸引着它，它走到洞口，此刻才清清楚楚的看到这个小村庄。  
　　连片的晚霞照映村庄，与它不同种类的龙四处都是。山下的炭火星飘到眼前，向下望去就知晓这座山有多高。  
　　它一点也不心疼走了这么多步才能到达山顶的少年，他活该受罪。  
　　它展了展羽翼，准备起飞。  
　　然而，飞不起来了。  
　　身体有了变化。  
　　它正在一点点缩小。  
　　   
　　……  
　　   
　　“银时？带着叉子去哪儿啊？”皮匠问道。  
　　少年笑了笑，说：“抓鱼。”  
　　自那天起，坂田银时拒绝出海，有人说他害怕，有人说他藏了媳妇。  
　　“整天不是打鱼就是打猎，你能不能干点正经营生？”  
　　面对家人的质疑，他也只是淡淡的回道：“我有做龙鞍。能挣钱就好了，不一定要出海。”  
　　每次出海最少都要一个月，那一次实在没挨过去只好顺从地上了船。回来后又是没日没夜地往后山跑。  
　　   
　　族长听到了风声，派人跟踪他上了山，待他下山那人进了山洞一瞧，嘿哟，这小子藏了恶龙的！  
　　“怪不得每回都带些生食上去。”“听说黑龙喜好财宝，你们可要小心自家的财产！”“供养这么一头大龙，他得花费多少心思啊。”“龙要是驯不好，保不齐会被吞掉。”  
　　邻里乡亲总是一传十，十传百，末了传到坂田银时做皮具的铺子里。  
　　皮匠最懂龙，他从人描述龙的体型就能做出判断。  
　　“你做的那套鞍，恐怕是一辈子也用不上了。”  
　　“用得上。”  
　　“银时，它还未成年吧。”  
　　“还没。”  
　　“就在这几天了。多留意。”  
　　既然言语劝不了，那就让他自己死心。  
　　   
　　……  
　　   
　　“你早就知道？”土方哑着嗓子问道。  
　　坂田银时走近，嘴巴贴上他的脸颊，双手抚上他光滑的皮肤，不作回答。  
　　他看见放置在洞口的龙鞍，心情复杂。  
　　“我送你的礼物。生日快乐。”坂田银时用手指拨弄他顺滑的黑色长发，接着从后腰向下移动揉捏他软嫩的臀肉。鼻尖全是他颈间的香气，坂田银时仰头长叹一声，满足的笑了起来。  
　　他忍受着那人的变态手法，“你这样快乐吗？”  
　　“我生来就是为了日你，所以才觉得快乐。”  
　　   
　　舌头侵入他的嘴里，那人的手指刺进他的肉穴，疼痛感和不适应渐渐袭来，他本能地抗拒，可是人形总是这么的不尽人意。  
　　那条舌头霸道地与他纠缠，舌根被舔到使不上劲，只能张着嘴分泌汁液。  
　　后背被迫压在铁制的龙鞍上，纯白的金属在月光下熠熠生辉。逃脱了的舌尖再次沦落，坂田银时咬住他柔软的舌头吮吸，恨不得将他吞噬。  
　　喘不过气来了。土方的脸红的厉害，不是害羞，而是快要窒息了。坂田银时放开他，气喘吁吁地说道：“这里是你的穴，”两根手指在魄门内大力搅动，“这里也是。”  
　　土方的腿胡乱蹬踢，这促使了坂田银时抓住他的脚踝并且抬高，这样的动作令他的大腿内侧一览无余，也更加深了手指的插弄。直到扩张到三根手指他才停下，他脱掉裤子，扶正发涨的粗壮阴茎，先前没有任何经验的他急于享受性爱，但只能导致龟头撞不进紧闭的穴口。于是他换了对策，先攻意识。  
　　坂田银时含住土方的嘴唇深情舔舐，他挺动腰肢，龟头冲到肛门口又向后撤，马眼渗出的晶亮液体黏湿后穴。土方想抵抗他探进来的舌头，可是却成了推动他更加卖力的动力。湿淋淋的小穴不断收缩，龟头快速挤进肉穴，但不完全插入，简直就是恶意挑逗。  
　　对于初次的性体验，土方显得很不满意。他无法正常勃起，还要忍耐异物进入体内。  
　　“我会杀了你。”土方皱起眉看那人啃咬自己的乳头，天知道他正在承受多么耻辱的事情。  
　　坂田银时脉脉含情地捅进他紧致的小穴，无所谓了。“你已经是我的了。”  
　　   
　　天蒙蒙亮，土方在那人的怀里醒来，他厌恶地与他分离，一整晚的连结使得他双腿打颤，精液从肠道深处流到大腿根形成干涸的痕迹，红肿的肉粒被冷风吹痛，背部因坚硬的金属的缘故磨出红痕，还有那怨念的眼神似乎真的憎恨了他。  
　　长辈口中的惩罚，在他身上灵验，至今他才知惩罚的意义。每个人的惩罚不尽相同，也许是留恋人世，也许是中途停留，而他是把那个人永远刻在心上。  
　　每个人都要赎罪，纵使是苦行，也必然需要经受。  
　　   
　　直至那头龙逃走，坂田银时方睁开眼睛，他的眼瞳是火，燃尽相思。  
　　它率领群龙回到这里焚烧这片土地，可是它不了解，它走后的几年，政府收购了村庄，族人迫使搬走。这片沉睡的土地被迅速燃烧的火焰唤醒，黑烟吹到他的眼前。  
　　白发男人从火海中央走出来，柔情地唤它道：“你回来了，十四郎。”  
　　   
　　   
　　   
注明：  
1.龙的种类和描写均有参考百度  
2.“控制船体平衡，放松主帆。稍微拉舵使风向角增大，利用阵风提高船速。”此句来自百度  
3.梗好除外，本文从头烂到尾  
4.接近五千字，四舍五入就是一个亿  
5.感谢观看


End file.
